Love at Duke University
by TutorGal23
Summary: Haley James lived in Tree Hill up until she was 9 when her parents moved her and her sister to Orland Park. When she left Tree Hill, she left her best friend, Lucas, behind. When she moved, she befriended two girls, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. This
1. Moving In

"Alright girls. That is the last box. It's time to say goodbye." a tall man with golden brown hair said as he placed a box down on the floor of a three-bedroom condo in Durham, North Carolina.

"Thanks so much, Dad." a girl with curly blonde hair said as she walked over to the man to give him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Peyton. My little girl's all grown up."

"Dad. I'm just going to college. We'll be home at Thanksgiving."

"I know. I'm just going to miss the three of you being in my house all the time. Where are my other two girls?"

"Right here, Papa Sawyer." a perky brunette called from behind.

"Come here and give me a hug, Brooke. It's been 11 years since you started calling me that. I'm going to miss seeing you around the house all the time."

"Well, I might not have lived there, but you three are my only family. And you may not be my real dad, but you're the only dad I've ever known, seeing as my parents are never home and only call once a year to check up on me."

"They love you, Brooke. Don't think that they don't. And don't say that isn't what you are thinking because I know you and that is exactly what you are thinking."

"You know me so well, Papa Sawyer."

"Well I should. You are one of my daughter's two best friends. Speaking of best friends, where is the other one?"

"Behind you, Mr. Sawyer." a short girl with golden blonde hair called from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I've known you for 4 years, Haley James, and you are still calling me 'Mr. Sawyer'."

"I guess I'm just stuck with that. I'll call you 'Papa Sawyer' from now on."

"Good. You know ever since Peyton and Brooke brought you home, I've thought of you as a daughter. I always hoped you would think of me as a father."

"Wow, you make me sound like a lost puppy or something. And I have always thought of you as a dad. You were around when I needed a dad the most. You were here while my parents were off somewhere in a RV."

"Haley, your parents love you, they just trust you enough to make your own decisions."

"You always know how to make me feel better, Papa Sawyer. When I moved here from Tree Hill, I was afraid to start over. I had to leave everything behind. My best friend, my entire life. But my move to Orland Park brought unexpected things. I got two new best friends, who just happened to be girls, a big change from my old best friend. I went from shy, quiet Haley to popular, cheerleading Haley. And I got a great stand-in-dad when mine wasn't around."

"Aw, I feel a group hug coming on."

"Totally right, B. Davis." the curly blonde said as she pulled her two best friends and her dad into a hug.

"Okay, now that we've hugged, I have to get to the airport. My flight leaves in two hours and it's a 30 minute drive to the airport from here."

"Well, if you really have to go, Papa Sawyer." Brooke said

"I really do, Brooke. But I'll see you all at Thanksgiving. You guys have fun, enjoy college life, do good cheering for the Blue Devils and stay away from boys. They are only trouble."

"We know, Dad. Trust me, we've all had our hearts broken by them. And we're going to miss you too and Thanksgiving isn't so far away. Plus, I think we will be really happy here at Duke, especially since we are all together."

"I know you will. It will just be hard now having my three girls in my house all the time."

"We are just a phone call away. And Peyt set up the web cams so we can talk whenever. I think you might get sick of us."

"Oh, I could never get tired of the three of you, Haley-Bub."

"Papa Sawyer! You know I hate that nickname!"

"I know. That's why I use it."

"And you're the only one I let do that. I throw a fit if anyone else does."

"Yeah, you blew up at me once because I used it as a joke."

"Sorry about that one, Tigger. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know, Hales. It helped that you bought me new schools to make up for it."

"That's what we love about you, B. Davis. You forgive and forget for a pair of new shoes."

"And all we have to do is buy you a new album, P. Sawyer."

"Am I the only one that forgives and doesn't get presents?"

"Yes." all three people in the room replied.

"Fine, but I guess that makes me the nicest."

"Yes it does, Tutor girl."

_**BEEPBEEP**_

"Okay girls. That's my cab. Unpack, order some food and meet the neighbors across the hall. You'll be living here for at least 4 years and there is only one other condo on this floor besides yours seeing as you guys are on the top floor. I'll call you guys sometime tomorrow morning because it will be late when I land."

"Be careful, Dad."

"Yeah, be safe, Papa Sawyer."

"Now try not to miss me too much, Papa Sawyer. And I promise to call all the time."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Brooke. And I'm going to miss all three of you a lot. Now I have to go, so one last hug and then I'm gone and you guys can start enjoying college life."


	2. Unpacking & Meeting one of the neighbors

"Can you believe that it only took us two hours to unpack everything we own?" Haley asked as she laid down on the couch in the living room next to Peyton.

"Hales, I took you and me two hours. It took Brooke two hours to unpack half of her suitcases."

"It's not my fault, I have a ton of clothes! Plus, last year's yearbook distracted me. The three of us were voted 'Most Likely to Stay Friends'. And let me say, they were totally right!"

"Well, duh! We did everything together in high school. We even got our Hales to join cheerleading with us."

"What are you talking about? I joined because I needed another activity for my college application."

"Yeah, sure because Ms. Girl-Next-Door with the 4.0 GPA, head of the school's tutor center and our class valedictorian needed something else for colleges to like her."

"P. Sawyer's totally right. You didn't need cheerleading to get into a good college."

"Fine. You guys are right. I joined so I could spend more time with you guys."

"Glad you admit that. You know that me and fake Goldilocks are always right. Just like we were about Chris."

"Yea, I know. But hey, I dumped Chris after you guys told me that you didn't trust him. It helped that I found him in bed with Rachel. I was actually kind of glad to break up with him. It made senior year better."

"Hell yea it did. We were free to party!"

"Nicely put, Peyt."

"Okay guys. I gonna go see if the people that live across the hall are home. Peyton, go order some food. I would prefer Chinese and I know that is probably what you both want too. And Brooke, try to finish unpacking all of your stuff so we can throw away the boxes tomorrow."

"Yes. Mom." both girls said.

"You may mock, but we all know that you are going to listen to me. And Peyton, order a ton of food. If the neighbors seem cool, I'll invite them over. I mean it is just college students in this condo building, so maybe our neighbors are hot college boys."

"Only one can hope. The boys back in Orland Park are so boring."  
"That's because you've dated at least half of them."

"You're just jealous because you only dated like two guys during high school, Peyt."

"I only dated one. And that was Chris."

"Haley that is because you are more picky than us."

"True. Now let's get moving. I'll be back in a couple of minutes and I'm expecting food to be on the way and for you to be unpacking, B. Davis. Got it? Good." Haley said as she got up off the couch and walked out of their condo and across the hall, but forgetting to close the door.

"That girl is crazy, B. Davis. And she forgot to close the front door again. I was hoping she would leave that habit at home"

"So true, P. Sawyer, but that is why we love her."

_Across the hall..._

Haley took the four steps across the hall and raised her hand to knock on the oak wood door in front of her.

"Coming." yelled a man's voice from inside the condo. "Hi. Can I help you?" a tall man with shaggy blonde hair asked as he answered the door.

"Lucas?" Haley asked. Something about the man that opened the door reminded her of her old best friend.

"Yea, can I help you?" he asked again, kind of nervous by the fact that some random girl knew who he was. But something seemed really familiar about the girl across from him.

"Oh my God! Lucas Eugene Scott!" she yelled as she jumped to give him a hug.

"Haley James? Is that you?" he asked while hugging her back.

"Yep, it's me. How'd you know?"

"Like I could ever forget my old best friend. It helps that you look exactly the same way you did before you left Tree Hill. Besides you are the only one who knows my middle name with the exception of my mom."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"You should. You look great, Hales."

"Thank you. So do you, Luke. You haven't changed a bit. Except no headgear and you actually have muscles now." she said jokingly.

"I thought we said we wouldn't talk about the headgear in public. And I've always had muscles, they just got bigger when I joined the basketball team freshman year."

"Shut up! I was a cheerleader at my high school. Guess even when we didn't see or talk to each other we still acted like best friends."

"You were a cheerleader?" Lucas asked while trying not to laugh. Haley had to be the biggest klutz he knows.

""Yes, I did. When I moved to Orland Park, I met two girls who became like sisters to me and they wanted me to join the squad with them."

"A cheerleader and friends with girls. Things really have changed. So what are you doing here?"

"Well I live next door with two girls that made me join the squad and we are starting Duke when the new semester begins in two weeks. We all got scholarships to Duke and we are going to keep cheerleading."

"That is so crazy. I'm going to Duke too and I'm going to keep playing basketball. I got a scholarship too."

"We can be friends again!" she yelled excitedly.

"Haley, we've always been friends. Now we can just see each other all the time."

"This is so awesome!" she yelled as she gave her old best friend another hug.

"Haley? What is with all the screaming? Are the neighbors really that hot?" Brooke asked as she walked into the hallway without looking up from the yearbook she was still looking through.

"Luke, everything okay out here? You've been out here a while." a tall man with raven hair asked as he walked to the doorway of the condo that Lucas had exited from.

"No, Brooke, it's not that. It is Lucas. Remember the best friend I had back in Tree Hill? He's our new neighbor."

"Shut up! What are the odds?"

"I know. Come on let me introduce you."

"Yea, everything's okay. Just our neighbor is an old friend of mine. She moved away before I got to know you."

"You mean Haley? She is the person that lives in the condo across the hall? That's crazy."

"I know. Let me introduce you."


	3. Introducing Close Friends

"Haley."

"Luke." they both started at the same time.

"You go first, Hales."

"Okay. Luke, this is one of my best friends, Brooke Davis. Brooke, this is my old best friend from Tree Hill, Lucas Scott."

"You totally lied, Tutor Girl. Luke is a hottie!" Brooke said as she extended a hand to shake with Lucas's.

"Brooke! He's like a brother to me. That would be like incest!"

"Nice to meet you too, Pretty Girl. So will you be cheering for me this season too?" It was obvious to anyone watching that these two were instantly attracted to each other.

"You betcha! So who's your friend that keeps staring at Haley?"

"Oh, that's just Nathan."

"Hey Nate. Nate. Nathan." Lucas called to the other man who either just chose to ignore him or he was so busy looking at Haley that he didn't hear Lucas call him.

"What do you want, man?" Nathan asked when he finally realized that Lucas was calling him.

"Just thought you might like to be introduced to the girl that you've been staring at for the past five minutes."

"I haven't been staring at her."

"Deny it all you want, but me and Brooke saw you. You're just lucky that Hales is in her own little world over there." Lucas said while pointing to his long lost best friend.

"My guess is that she is making a list of all the things me, her and Peyt need to do tomorrow. She's the most responsible person I know. Without her I would fall apart."

"That's nothing. Her last summer in Tree Hill, Hales had something planned for everyday. We did one of her favorite things everyday. It was hard to start high school without her."

"When me and Peyton first met Haley it was the day she moved in. She moved into the house between P. Sawyer's and mine's, Hales was totally sad so we invited her over for a girls' night. That was when we became friends."

"I'm glad Haley finally has some girl friends. When she lived in Tree Hill, she only hung out with boys."

"That explains her resistance to shopping. It took me four weeks to convince her to go shopping with me."

"Still the stubborn one? She would never do anything unless she wanted to."

"Okay, well as much as I would love to stay here talking to you, we should probably snap Lover Boy out of his daydream and bring Haley back from HaleyLand."

"Probably should. Nate's been watching Haley for almost 10 minutes now."

"Why doesn't he just go talk to her?"  
"Well back in Tree Hill, Nathan was a huge player. Had the whole love 'em and leave 'em thing going. Whenever I talked about Haley I would say that she is like a little sister and that if any guy hurts her and I find out about it, they wouldn't be able to walk for a very long time. So my guess is that he's afraid that I'll kick his ass if her hurts her. Hey Nate!"

"Yea, Luke?"

"I think it's time I introduce you to the girl you've been staring at."

"Okay, but I haven't been staring."

"Whatever, Nathan, but if you hurt her I'll kick your ass. You know that she is like a sister to me. I never cared about you being a player back in high school, but if you play her like those girls back in high school, I'll carry out the same threats I told you about back in high school." Lucas said before he turned to call his best friend over. "Hey, Hales. Come over here, I want you to meet someone."

"You yelled." Haley said as she walked towards the two boys and her other friend.

"Haley, I would like you to meet my brother, Nathan Scott. Nathan, this is my oldest friend, Haley."

"Nice to meet you, Nath-. Wait? Did you say 'brother'?"  
"Yea. He's only three months younger than me."

"How? I've known you since you were like born. Why did you never say anything?"

"That's because I didn't know till after you left Tree Hill. Nate and his mom moved there almost right after you left."

"Okay, so I know that I'm the smart one, but I'm confused. How is he three months younger than you?"

"Let me explain this part, Luke. Okay so our dad got Luke's mom pregnant senior year of high school. He left her after graduation and moved onto my mom first semester of college. When my mom got pregnant, Dan married her. He died the summer before freshman year of high school in a car accident. In his will, he requested that my mom and I move back to his hometown and that I play for his old basketball team."

"When I first met Nathan, we didn't know that we were brothers and hated each other. We both liked the same girl, wanted to same spot on the basketball team, not to mention the fact that he was an ass."

'"Haha. Not called for, but true."

"So how did you guys find out that you are brothers?"  
"Uncle Keith." they said at the same time.

"Uncle Keith! How is he? Still secretly in love with your mom, Lucas?"

"Actually, my mom and him got married two years ago. She's actually pregnant right now. And they are really happy."

"That's so good. I could totally tell that they both loved each other. But what does Uncle Keith have to do with you guys finding out that you are brother?"

"Well, when me and my mom..."

"My mom and I."

"Haley, don't correct him. Let him tell the story. It's just like 'The O.C'."

"Anyways, when we first moved to town, Keith knew who we were right away. He used to come and visit us sometimes. So when he realized that we were going to live in Tree Hill for good and that me and Lucas weren't getting along, he decided to tell us."

"At first, that made us worse off, but Nate and I finally realized that we were stuck with each other. So we became friends and eventually brothers."

"How did Karen deal with all of this? I mean she never liked to talk about Dan. How did she take the fact that he had another son and that Keith knew the entire time?"

"She was mad at first, but then she met Deb and now they are best friends. They even own a nightclub together."

"Brooke. Haley. Chinese food should be here any minute. Should I get plates out for the neighbors?" Peyton asked as she walked out of the girls' condo and into the hall.

"Yeah, Peyt. This is my old best friend, Lucas and his brother that I never knew about, Nathan." Haley said trying to sound mad about the fact that he never told her about his brother. "So yep, set two more plates."

"Okay, first, I didn't know about Nathan when we were close. Second, thanks for the offer for dinner. And third, -"

"Alright, someone else's turn." a tall man with shaggy brown hair said as he walked down the front hallway and out of the front door of Luke and Nathan's condo.

"With what, Jake?"

"With Jenny, Luke. She won't stop crying. I'm her dad, I should be able to make her stop crying."

"Can I try?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Peyton. I am one of Haley's best friends, who is Lucas's old best friend. We live in the condo across the hall. Who are you?"

"I'm Jake Jagielski. I went to high school with Luke and Nate. And this is my daughter, Jenny." he said while nodding his head towards the crying little girl in his arms.

"Okay, so now that you know who I am, do you want my help or not?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed by the fact that Jake didn't trust her, but she couldn't really blame her. If she had kids she defiantly wouldn't let a stranger hold them.

"Yeah, sure." Jake said as he passed Jenny over to Peyton.

As soon as the little girl was in Peyton's arms, she stopped crying. All six people were in shock. The three guys because Jenny never stopped crying that fast and the three girls because kids usually hate Peyton.


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

"Anybody order Chinese?" the delivery boy asked as he approached the group of six shocked adults and one sleeping baby.

"Oh, yea. That would be us. How much do I owe you?" Haley said finally breaking the silence in the hallway.

"$75.68." the man with the food said.

"Geez. How much food can you three eat?"

"Don't ask, Nate. Sometime Haley ate more food than I did."

"How are you three so skinny then?"

"That's a great question, Hotshot. We all hate working out except for cheerleading." Brooke said while trying out a nickname for Nathan.

"Well actually, the three of us can only eat half of this food. I ordered twice the amount we eat in case you guys joined us." Peyton said while rocking Jenny and looking at Jake.

"That's really nice, Peyton. We would love to join you." Jake said as he admired how well Peyton connected with Jenny.

"We would?"

"Yes, Nathan. It will be fun. I can see what is up in Haley's life and get to know Brooke. And Jake can get to know Peyton because she is like the 'Miracle Worker'. And you can get to know Hales." Lucas said, but he whispered the last part in his brother's ear.

"Alright, let's eat."

"Right this way. Broody, P. Sawyer and Jake, I need a nickname for you, follow me. Hotshot, can you help Tutor girl with the food bags?" she said pointing to Haley who was trying to carry all seven bags of food by herself.

"Yeah. Sure, we'll see you guys inside." Nathan said as he walked over to Haley. 'Man, she looks cute when she's frustrated.'

"Here. Let me help." Nathan said as he took four bags out of her hands.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was going to fall over from trying to carry all of that food."

"Don't worry. If you were to fall, I'd catch you."

"Does a line like that actually work?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Well, it was cheesy, but sweet. So I guess it worked."

"Good. So you and my brother were best friends?"

"Yup. Until I moved to Orland Park."

"Why'd you move? Luke never said."

"That's because I never told him. See the black sheep of our family, my sister Taylor, got into some trouble at school and got expelled. So my parents moved us to Illinois, I have no idea why they moved us there. So Taylor did her senior year at Sandburg, after she graduated, she skipped town. She got married two years ago and is working her way through med school. Tay realized that she was a screw-up and changed her ways. Not long after Taylor left town, my parents followed. They bought an RV and are traveling the country, visiting my siblings."

"Well that sucks. You have to leave your hometown and your friends because of your sister, only to be ditched by her and your parents in the end. You said that your parents left so they could see their other kids, how many siblings do you have?"

"I don't hold them leaving against me. Taylor calls me once a week and my parents sometimes remember to call. But I'm okay with them leaving. Sure I miss them a lot, but I've got Peyton and Brooke and Papa Sawyer. He may be P. Sawyer's biological dad, but for the last 4 years he's been more of a real father then my own. And to answer your question, I'm one of seven, three sisters and three brothers. Kevin is the oldest, followed by Quinn, then Vivian, then the twins, Bryan and Matt, who are like super protective of me and I'm probably the closes to them. After them is Taylor and then finally me. I'm the youngest."

Nathan couldn't help but notice how Haley's face lit up when she talked about her family. But her eyes seemed to dim when she mentioned the fact that her parents and her siblings weren't around much. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Wow. You must have had a crazy household when you were younger."

"You have no idea. So what about you? Got any siblings besides Lucas?"

"Nope, there's just Luke. Jake's like a brother though. And then there's my mom and Karen and Uncle Keith. And Jenny's like a niece to me. My dad died when I was in 8th grade, so it's a pretty small family compared to yours."

"I'm sorry about your dad, but at least you have your mom."

"I'm not, I mean sure I miss my dad, but he was an ass. All he did when he was alive was yell at me about basketball. Made me train for hours a day. Once when I wanted to quit, he threatened to beat my mom unless I stayed on the team. I promised myself that when I have kids, I wouldn't force them to do anything they don't want to."

"So why did you still play? I assume that you still do by what you're wearing." she said while pointing to his Duke basketball t-shrit.

"I play because even for all the hell that my dad put me through about it, I love it. Basketball is my escape."

"I know what you mean. And you're right your dad does sound like an ass. But even though I just met you I have a feeling that you are nothing like Dan."

"Thanks, that means a lot. Do you want to -..."

"Hey! Are you guys coming in or not?" Lucas said from the doorway of the condo that Haley and her two friends reside in.

"Yea, Luke. We're coming. I was just getting to know Nathan better." Haley said as she walked passed him into her condo. And Nathan tried to follow her Lucas stopped him.

"Nate. Don't mess with her."

"What do you mean, Luke?"

"Haley. She is like a little sister to me and you're my brother. You don't do serious relationships and I know Haley isn't interested in a fling."

"We were just talking. Plus, she's different from all the other girls."

"Yea, she is. Haley is sweet and innocent, not dumb and slutty. What were you two even talking about anyways?"

"We talked about her family and why she left Tree Hill. And I told her about Dan and how he used to be hard on me."

"You must really like her. You never talk about Dan to anyone but me."

"She's just a friend, but I trust her. I feel like I can be really open with her and she won't judge me."

"That's because she won't. Haley is one of the most caring people I know. Don't hurt her."

"I won't. Stop worrying."

"Come on, they are probably wondering where we are."

**A.N Hey guys! Here is a new update. Two new chapters! In the words of Karen, "WOOOT!" So please read, review and enjoy!**


	5. First Kisses

"I am so full!"

"You should be. You ate more than me, Hales."

"Shut up, Nate. So I was hungry."

"That's an understatement. You ate a whole Sweet & Sour Chicken and half a box of Fried Wantons."

"Alright, so I was really hungry. Now who wants ice cream?"

"How can you eat anymore?"

"Don't question her, Jake. At my mom's café, she would eat a bowl of Mac & Cheese, a plate of fries and either a piece of cake or a piece of pie."

"Where do you put it all?"

"That's a great question, Little Brother. The way you three girls eat, you should all weigh 300 pounds."

"Well, we're not. I want Chocolate Chocolate Chip, Tutor girl."

"Alright. You want your usual, right Peyt?"

"Yep. Just bring it in the carton, Hales."

"That's what I was gonna do, Blondie. Do you guys want anything?"

"Nope." Lucas stated from his spot on the couch "But I'll help you get it."

"Na." Jake replied from the far corner of the room.

"I can't eat another thing." Nathan exclaimed from where he was laying on the floor.

"Okay. Suit yourselves." Haley said as she got up from next to Nathan, walked into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with 3 cartons of ice cream.

"Here we go. Chocolate Chocolate Chip for Tigger. Cookie Dough for Peyton. And Mint Chocolate Chip for me." Haley said as she handed the girls their ice cream and then rejoined Nathan on the floor.

"Thanks, H. James."

"So you guys just moved in, but you already have ice cream in your freezer?"

"Yes we do, Broody. We never go anywhere without our ice cream. You sure you don't want anything?"

"Yea, I'm sure, but I can't say so for my brother." Lucas said as he watched Nathan steal a spoonful of ice cream from Haley, who was looking in the opposite direction.

"He totally likes her."

"He does. I just hope he doesn't hurt her."

"I don't think that he will. Look at his eyes, Lucas, there's love in them."

"But he just met her."

"It's never too soon to fall in love." Brooke said as she kissed him.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Don't act all innocent with me, Nathan Scott. You stole my ice cream!" Haley said as she turned around to find her spoon empty.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Haley James. I didn't steal your ice cream."

"Says the man with ice cream on his face. You're a mess." she said as she went to wipe off Nathan's face with her finger. "You know if you wanted some, you could have just asked."

"I know, but then you wouldn't have gotten mad. And you're cute when you're mad."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Nah." when he said that he saw Haley's face fall. "More like beautiful."

"Thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself."

"So you think I'm hot? It's okay. You can say it."

"Alright. I think you are hot." Haley said while her face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. I know that I am hot."

"Oh my God! You are so cocky."

"What was that?" he asked as he inched closer to her.

"You heard me. You're cocky."

"Oh, now you are going to get it." Nathan said as he started to tickle Haley.

"Nathan stop. That tickles. Stop it."

"Not until you say it."

"Never."

"Then I'm gonna keep tickling you."

"Fine, I'll say it. Nathan Scott is the hottest guy I know and he isn't cocky."

"See that wasn't so hard." he said as he stopped tickling her, but was still on top of her. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Nathan leaned down and kissed her.

"You're really good with Jenny, Peyton." Jake said from the far corner of the living room.

"Thanks. Truthfully, I'm surprised that she likes me."

"Why is that?"

"Because usually kids hate me. When little kids see me, they run the other way."

"You would never think that by the way you act around Jenny. You're a natural."

"Thanks, but it isn't so hard. She's so cute. I already love her. You're a great dad to her, Jake."

"Thanks, it hasn't always been easy though. But I have a great support system. I have my parents, and my old basketball coach, Whitey, and I have Lucas and Nathan."

"That's good, but I didn't hear you mention Jenny's mom. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

"She's not in the picture. I dated her junior year of high school. She got pregnant and then disappeared 5 months later. I came home from basketball practice one day to find Jenny on my doorstep with a note from Jenny saying she can't be a mom. I haven't heard from her since."

"Wow. So you've been raising Jenny as a single dad. My dad has done that most of my life."

"Why?"

"My mom, Anna. She died when I was nine. Ran one red light because she was running late to pick me up. And then last year my birth mom showed up. Yep, I was adopted. Didn't know until last year though. My birth mom, her name was Ellie and when she first came to town I wasn't very nice to her. Well actually, I was a bitch. But I got to know her and she was a truly amazing person. We had 3 great weeks together before she died from breast cancer."

"Oh, Peyton. I'm so sorry." Jake said as he gave her a hug.

"It's okay. I had my dad and my two best friends to help me get over Ellie's death. And Brooke was there when my mom died. Haley and Brooke are like sisters to me, we are each other's support systems. We should probably put Jenny to bed though." she said looking at the peacefully sleeping girl in her arms.

"Yea. Would you mind carrying her back to my condo? I would take her, but she would probably wakeup and a crabby Jenny isn't good."

"Sure, lead the way."

With that Jake and Peyton took the sleeping baby back to the guys' condo. While Peyton was putting Jenny down, Jake excused himself so he could brush his teeth; he has this weird thing about hygiene. He was about to walk back into the room when he heard Peyton talking.

"You've got a great daddy, Jenny. He cares for you so much. And he's sweet and charming. Not to mention the fact that he is really good-looking. But that doesn't matter to you. He loves you so much. And guess what? So do I. I'm gonna come and visit you everyday. As long as that is okay with Daddy."

"That's fine by me. Jenny really likes you."

"Oh, shiiiuuut. Jake! You scared me. How much did you hear?"

"Nice save. And I heard enough to know that you think that I'm and these are your words exactly, 'really good-looking'."

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, I'm glad that you think that because now I can tell you that I think you are really beautiful. And you won't be mad because of what I'm about to do."

"And what would that be?"

"This." and then he kissed her.

**A.N So here is the lastest update. Yeah! So enjoy and review! And read my other story too, I only want 8 more reviews for ****Fresh Start in An Old Place**** before I put a new chapter up. So everybody read, review and enjoy!**


	6. Aftermath

"So do you always make the first move, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked when they finally broke apart.

"Nope. This is a first. Usually I let the boys come to me, but my gut was telling me to go for it."

"I'm glad that you did because now I can ask you out for dinner tomorrow night. I've been trying to do it all night, but I didn't know if you felt the same way. So Brooke Davis, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, but only if you kiss me again."

"You don't have to tell me twice." he said as he kissed her again which turned into a heated make-out session.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you do that?" Haley asked when she broke the kiss with Nathan.

"I wanted to." he replied.

"Oh, okay. Good." she said as she kissed him.

"So what does this make us, Nathan?" Haley asked when they broke apart again.

"I was hoping that you would be my girlfriend and go out with me tomorrow night for dinner. I've never felt like this with anyone before. So what do you say?"

With that Haley kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know. Tell me one more time."

"Nope. I'm not gonna kiss you again till after our date."

"Okay, but I don't know if I can go that long without kissing you."

"Don't worry. I promise it will be worth the wait."

"Okay, I trust you."

"And just so you know, I've never felt this way about anyone before, either."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was..."

"Wow."

"That's a good way to describe it, Peyt."

"Yea, but if feels like an understatement. That kiss was amazing."

"Yea, it was."

"Yep. Defiantly amazing."

"Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I can cook for us and you can play with Jenny. I mean if you want to."

"I would love to. Dinner sounds great. And I love Jenny. Plus, spending time with you would be an added bonus."

"Oh, you think you're cute, don't you?"

"Yea, I guess I do."

"Good, because I do too." Jake said as he kissed her again.

**A.N Hey guys! Sorry the update took awhile. I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers and that I don't own One Tree Hill, but I wish that I did. I mean James Lafferty, can you say gorgeous? So yea, read the new chapter, review ( I love getting them) and enjoy!**

**-Oh, by the way. Who watched One Tree Hill tonight? It was so good.**


	7. The Morning After

The next morning when all three girls rolled out of bed it was almost noon. By the time Peyton came back from Jake's and Nathan and Lucas went home it was close to two in the morning. When the girls all saw each other, they all had broad smiles on their faces.

"So, I'm guessing I'm not the only one that almost got lucky last night."

"Brooke!" both girls exclaimed.

"What? You both have gigantic smiles on your face. And I know what mine is from, so I guessed."

"You almost slept with Lucas last night?"

"Yes, Haley. But Lucas, Mr. Perfect Gentleman, I-won't-sleep-with-a-girl-before-a-first-date, Scott, stopped us. Truthfully, I'm grateful. I think I might be able to fall in love with this guy and maybe spend the rest of my life with him."

"Good for you, B. Davis."

"I know, P. Sawyer. So what happened with you and Mr. Mom?"

"Well, we went back to his condo and no for what you think. He left the room for something, so I put Jenny to bed and I was talking to her and Jake overheard me. I was telling Jenny that I loved her and so did her dad, you know things like that. And then I told her that I thought she has a really cute dad. When Jake came in he told me that he thought I was beautiful and then he gave me the most amazing kiss I have ever had. When we finished kissing, he asked me over for dinner tonight. Then we just watched a movie and made out the rest of the night. I feel like he is 'the one'. I know I just met him, but that is how I feel."

"That's really great, Peyt. You guys looked like the picture perfect family last night when you were still here. Which is kind of shocking because the last time a little kid saw you, she ran, crying and screaming the other way."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence, Hales." Peyton said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I do have to agree with something you said. I have a feeling that I am supposed to be part of that family. So did you get all 'hot and heavy' with the other Scott?"

"Yea, I want juicy details. You guys went back into your bedroom at like 9:30 and were never seen again."

"Nothing happened. Plus, you guys know I don't believe in sex before marriage. We didn't even kiss after the first two times in the living room and trust me when I saw this, they were really amazing kisses. We just went back to my room to watch a movie. I laid in his arms and we fell asleep together. I never felt so safe as I did last night in his arms."

"Oh my God!" one of her friends exclaimed.

"What, Brooke?"

"Don't you see it?" Brooke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"See what?" Peyton asked looking almost as confused as Haley looked.

"You're falling in love with him, Haley. You never looked like that with Chris. You have like an extra sparkle in your eyes."

"You are so right, Brookie. Our Haley is falling in love for the first time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Haley asked, trying to figure out why her friends thought she was falling in love with a guy she just met. "I just met him. It is too soon for me to be falling in love with him. Plus, it's not like he feels the same way. Last night when Lucas and I were cleaning up, he told me that Nate is a player. He dates a girl, then dumps her, never had a serious relationship in his life."

"Wow. First, I'm gonna smack Lucas. Secondly, you guys really are like best friends. He was in denial when I told him that Nathan was falling in love with you. Last night, whenever Nathan looked at you, or heard your voice, or heard someone say your name he got the same sparkle in his eyes that you have right now."

"You really think that Nathan is falling in love with me? Yeah, right. And why are you going to smack Lucas? He is just trying to protect me."

"Yes, I think that Nathan is falling in love with you. Don't say that you just met because it is never too soon to fall in love. And I know that Lucas is playing 'the best friend, like a brother' card, but you're a big girl. Plus, by the way Nathan was looking at you last night, I think he'd kick his own ass if he hurt you."

"I'd have to agree with Brooke, Hales. That boy seems smitten with you. He left this at the door. Brooke, you have one too. From the other Scott boy, though. Someone left them at the door for you." Peyton said as she re-entered the kitchen with an envelope for Haley and a huge box for Brooke.

"Thanks. Oh, I'll get it." Haley said as she grabbed her envelope from Peyton and made a mad dash to answer the phone.

"Peyton! It's for you. It's Jake!"

"Okay, I'll take it in my room."

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey Luke. Where's Jake?" Nathan asked as he strolled into the kitchen where Lucas was reading a newspaper.

"In his bedroom on the phone with Peyton." Lucas responded without lifting his head up from the paper, his voice filled with anger.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan asked as he sat down at the table, across from his brother.

"Nothing."

"Yea, there is. I'm your brother. I know when you're mad. Did I do something?"

"Yeah, you did. I told you to leave Haley alone. And instead of listening to me, you kiss her and then you disappear back into her bedroom. You did exactly what I told you not to. You are treating her like every single girl you have ever been with."

"No, I'm not. I only kissed her the two times in the living room, she didn't want to after that. And when we went back to her room, we watched a movie then fell asleep in each other's arms. Fully Clothed. I told you last night before dinner; Haley is different from all the other girls. I really like her it isn't about sex with her. I'm not gonna hurt her and if I do, I'd kick myself before anyone else got a chance. I know that you want to protect her, but so do I. She makes me want to be a better person."

"Okay, I get it. You're not going to hurt her. I can't believe Brooke is right. You're falling in love with her. You actually care about her."

"Of course I care about her. But how can I be falling in love with Haley? I just met her."

"Because you want to change for her. And it's never too soon to fall in love. Oh, God. I sound like Brooke."

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen with Jenny in his arms.

"Lucas is turning into Brooke!"

"Nathan's falling in love with Haley!" the two Scott boys yelled at the same time.

"Sounds like I missed a lot."

"Sure did. So what happened with Peyton last night?"

"Nothing really. She put Jenny to bed, we kissed and watched a movie. That's about it."

"You guys looked like a family last night."

"Luke's right, Jake. Peyton acted like Jenny's mom last night."

"I know. You should have heard her when she was getting Jenny ready for bed. She talked to her like she was her mother. Peyton is really good for Jenny. At least she's a lot better then Jenny's real mom." Jake said as he sat down at the kitchen table with Jenny on his lap.

"Very true. Nikki's a bitch."

"I can't believe that she is the girl we fought over, Nate."

"I know. Remember how mad we got when she moved on to Jake?"

"Yea, but if she had hooked up with one of us, we might be a single dad right now."

"You guys should count your blessings. I don't regret Jenny, but my life would be so different if I didn't have her."

"Your right. Personally, I'm glad that you have Jenny because now I can be her favorite uncle." one of the Scott boys said, while taking Jenny off her daddy's lap.

"What are you talking about, Nathan? I'm Jenny's favorite uncle." Lucas said as he stole Jenny from Nathan.

"Guys. You are both her favorite uncle. So who wants to baby-sit her tonight? I'm having Peyton over for dinner."

"Can't. I have a date with Brooke."

"And I have one with Haley."

"Wow, for arguing over who is the favorite uncle, you both turned down babysitting fast. But don't worry about it. I already planned on having Jenny here, Peyton just loves her so much."

"You really like this girl."

"Yeah, I do, Luke. So what are you doing with Brooke tonight?"

"Dinner and dancing, but don't tell anyone. I left a card telling her to be ready at 8 to leave and I left her a dress to wear."

"That sounds like fun. What are you and Hales doing tonight, Nathan?"

"Well, I also left her a card telling her to be ready at 7. I'm having a driver pick her up and bring her to the docks, where I'll be waiting with a picnic."

"Luke was right. You are falling for her. You've never put this much work into a date during high school."

"That's because Haley's not like the girls in high school. She's smart and funny and honest. And she actually cares about things, like her friends and family instead of her looks. Not that she needs to because she is beautiful. And she is the first girl I've ever actually cared about."

"That's really great, Nate. But if you hurt her, I'll beat the crap out of you. It's my role as best friend. Plus, I'm sure that Brooke and Peyton would hurt you too."

"How did that even happen? You and Haley?"

"Well, Jake. Mine and Haley's mom met at one of those 'Mommy & Me' Classes and instantly became friends. When the class ended, they continued to hang out and me and Haley just clicked. We became best friends, did everything together. Hurt like hell when I found out she was moving. We promised each other we would stay in touch. We each wrote one letter a week, then it became once a month. And then sometime freshman year we just stopped writing them. I joined the team, became friends with you guys, and moved on with my life, but I never once forgot about my first friend, Haley James."

"You know, I should have always figured your first best friend was a girl. You're too sensitive."

"Thanks, Nate. You know some girls like a guy with a soft side."

"Yeah, man. Plus, if Haley made Lucas the sensitive guy he is today, my guess is that she likes that in guys. So I suggest that either you find your soft side, or you let her do it."

"Hey. I can be sensitive." Nathan interjected.

"Oh, yea, dear brother. Name one time." Lucas said trying to prove a point.

"Okay. So maybe I'm an ass most of the time. But I can be sensitive when I want to."

"Nate. We've known you for 4 years now and never once have you been the caring one, but I think that you want to change for Haley. I think you want to stop being the player and become the nice guy."

"Hey, that's my spot."

"And I'm proud of you for trying to change. I always knew that you would meet the girl that would make you want a different lifestyle." Jake finished, completely ignoring Lucas's whinnying.

"Jake proves a point, little brother. I think you have met your match. Haley isn't a weak, little girl. She's tough and stubborn. She doesn't do anything she doesn't want to. Haley always thinks things through, so she must see something in you. But if you hurt her, I don't care that you are my little brother, I'll hurt you."

"I already told you, I'm not going to hurt her, Luke. And quit with the little brother thing, I'm only three months younger than you. Thanks for the boost of confidence, Jake. Haley makes me want to change. It's time to leave my player status behind and become a better guy. So I think I will be stealing your title as the nice one of the group."

"It's okay. You're trying to be a better guy. Who am I to stand in your way?"

"Thank, man. But I got to start getting ready for my date tonight. I'll talk to you guys later." Nathan said as he stood up from the kitchen.

"He's totally falling for her. He's taking seven hours to get ready for a date. That is way more than the 30 minutes Nathan usually takes." Jake said after Nathan had left the room.

"I'm glad that my brother had finally found someone that he can be serious with. I just can't help but to worry that he'll break her heart, considering his history. I mean he's my brother, but she's been my best friend since like forever."

"Don't think about it then. I believe that Nathan sincerely likes Haley. So don't think about how he might hurt her. Maybe she's 'the one' for him."

"You're right, Jake. I just have to have faith in him and think that my brother dating my best friend is a good idea."

**A.N Hey guys, sorry the new update took so long, but my life has just been crazy this past week. So I hope that you guys enjoy the new chapter and I'll try to update my other story sometime this week. So everybody, read, review and enjoy!**


	8. Getting Ready

"Alright, P. Sawyer and H. James! We have nail appointments in 30 minutes. Be ready to leave in 10." Brooke said as her two best friends walked into the condo.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't mock, Peyton. I'm trying to make you look pretty for Mr. Mom."

"What? You don't think I look pretty right now?"

"Peyt, you're covered in a track suit with your hair in a messy bun. Not to mention the fact that you are covered in sweat and you smell."

"So do you, Hales. That's what happens when you go for a run."

"See, this is why I didn't go with you guys. You get all yucky."

"Nicely put, Tigger. Now why did we do this again, Peyton?"

"Because we wanted to try exercising more and we wanted to avoid 'The Freshman Fifteen'. Plus, running is supposed to be good for you."

"Riiiight. We'll I guess I just have to suck it up and stop complaining."

"Yes, you do. Plus, don't you want to look good for all the hot college boys?"

"No, Brooke. Just one boy and he already told me that I look beautiful. So I'm gonna go get in the shower so we can leave for our nail appointments." Haley said as she walked out of the front room towards her bedroom, trying to avoid what she knew her best friends were going to say.

'What's she trying to avoid?' Peyton thought to herself as she watched Haley leave the room.

"She is so totally falling in love with Nathan." Brooke said to Peyton, completely oblivious of the fact that Haley left the room to avoid this.

'That's why she left.' Peyton thought. "I'm getting in the shower too." She said she walked towards one of the other two bathrooms in the condo.

"Ok, be ready fast. We have to leave soon!" Brooke yelled after her blonde best friend.

--------------------------------------

"So what time are you leaving tonight, Hales?" Brooke asked as the girls walked back into their condo after getting their nails done.

"In like two hours. The card that Nathan left said to be ready to leave at seven." Haley responded.

"What are you wearing tonight, Haley?" Peyton asked as she walked behind Haley into her bedroom with Brooke closely following.

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are going."

"You don't know what you are wearing and you're leaving in two hours!" Brooke exclaimed before going into totally control mode. "Come on girls, we've got work to do. Peyt, go call Mr. Mom and see if you can figure out how nicely Tutor girl needs to dress. I'm gonna start doing Haley's hair."

"Brooke, don't you have to get ready? And don't you too, Peyton? I can get ready by myself." Haley said, trying to stop her best friends from putting their lives on hold to help her.

"I know what I'm wearing because when Lucas left the card for me, he left a dress too. So I just have to do my hair and makeup which won't take long."

"I'm just going over to the boys' condo tonight, so I'm just wearing what I normally wear. Except that you guys will force me to wear some cute shirt instead of one of my concert jerseys."

"You're right, we will. No go call Jake, we only have two hours to get Haley ready for her date with Nathan." Brooke said as she practically pushed Peyton out of the bedroom.

"You guys really don't have to help me get ready, Tigger."

"Of course we are going to help. It will be like high school all over again, except we are all going to different parties. Now how do you want your hair?" Brooke said as she sat Haley down on the stool in front of the vanity.

"How about down in soft curls? I like it best that way."

"I love your hair that way, Haley. Good choice." Brooke said as she started to work on one of her best friend's hair while the other tried to find out how Haley needs to dress for tonight.

"Hi, is Jake there? This is Peyton, I need to ask him something." Peyton said into the phone as she walked into the kitchen to get an apple.

"Yea, hold on a second." the voice said on the other end of the phone. "Jake, Peyton's on the phone." she heard him call in the background.

"I'm coming, Nathan. And don't yell you're going to wake up Jenny. Can I have the phone now?" Jake asked as he walked into the room and stood in front of Nathan, who was staring off into space.

"Oh, yea, sorry. Forgot that's why I called you in here. I'm just so nervous about tonight. Haley's the first girl I ever thought of myself being serious with." Nathan said, forgetting that one of Haley's best friends was on the other end of the phone. Peyton couldn't help but smile when she heard this.

"Don't be nervous, Nate. I have a feeling that everything is going to go fine."

"JAKE! NATHAN! I'M STILL ON THE PHONE HERE!" Peyton yelled into the phone. When Jake heard her voice, he immediately grabbed the phone from Nathan's hand and started to apologize.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. Nathan's just so nervous about tonight. He wants everything to go perfect."

"It's okay. Actually that's kind of why I called. See, me and Brooke are helping Haley get ready, but we have no idea on what she should wear. You wouldn't have any idea of where they are going, would you?"

"I do, but I don't think Nathan wants Haley to know what he has planned."

"Well can you find out what he is wearing so we can base Haley's outfit off of it? I just don't want her to be dressed wrong for whatever Nathan has planned."

"Yea, hold on. Let me go find out." Jake asked as he walked down the hall and knocked on Nathan's door. "Hey, Nate. Can I come in?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Well since you are already in, sure of course you can come in, Jake." Nathan said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "So what do you want?"

"Okay, so Peyton and Brooke are helping Haley get ready for tonight, but they have no idea what she should wear. They want to know what you are wearing so they can determine what kind of outfit for Hales to wear."

"Alright, well I'm wearing what is laid out on the bed and don't tell Peyton where I am taking Hales."

"Okay, Thanks. And I won't." Jake said as he walked out of the room and put the phone back up to his ear. "Hey, Peyt. Okay so Nathan's wearing a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt, but my guess is that he will roll up the sleeves."

"Thank you. Now we can pick out an outfit that is dress yet casual." Peyton said while a voice in the background screamed for her. "What the hell do you want, Brooke?" Peyton asked putting the phone down.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you found out what Hot Shot is wearing for his date with Tutor girl. Why are you so cranky?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Jake told me that Nathan is wearing black pants and a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. So dressy, yet casual. Did you finish Haley's makeup and hair?"

"Yea, just need to pick out something for her to wear. Are you coming?"

"Yup. Just let me say goodbye to Jake."

"Say hi to Mr. Mom for me."

"Okay." she said as Brooke walked away and she picked the phone up again. "Okay, I'm back. Brooke says 'hi'. Alright, well I've got to go help Brooke pick out something for Haley to wear, but I'll see you at 7:30."

"Yea. See you at 7:30. Tell Brooke and Haley to have fun tonight. Nate and Luke are both really great guys."

"I will. See you in a little bit." Peyton said as she hung up the phone and walked towards Haley's room. "Did your closet explode?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh, thank God you're here. Brooke's been in there for 20 minutes just tossing clothes out of it."

"Well did she find anything?"

"No, she say nothing will work, which I don't understand because she has picked out most my clothes."

"I found something!" a voice from the huge walk-in closet called.

"Well, I guess the search is over." Peyton said as Brooke walked out of the huge closet.

"So, do you two approve?"

"Totally, this dress is gorgeous."

"I know, P. Sawyer. So why have we never seen this one before, Tutor girl?"

"I don't know. I completely forgot that I had it. I don't ever remember buying it."

"Well good, that means you've never worn it before, making it perfect for your date with Nathan."

"Yea, you're totally gonna leave him speechless in this dress. Now finish getting ready. Me and Brooke are going to find food." Peyton said as the two girls walked out of the room, leaving Haley alone.

**A.N Hey guys. First I would like to say thanks for all the reviews. Secondly, sorry that this update has taken forever, I've just had so much going on. Lastly, some of the reviews I got said that there is no plot or twists/turns. I just want to let you all know that I am just setting everything up in these first chapters. The drama has yet to come. So everyone read the new chapter and leave your reviews. Enjoy!**


	9. Talk with Papa Sawyer

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. I wish I could own One Tree Hill, but life's not fair._

"Crap! Guys it's 6:30. I've got to leave in a half hour. I'm not ready! I have to get dressed, and find shoes, and do my makeup! I'm never going to be ready on time!" Haley yelled as she frantically ran around her bedroom trying to get ready. She was in the middle of zipping up her dress when the phone rang. "Brooke! Peyton! Somebody answer the phone!" Haley screamed from her bedroom as the phone continued to ring.

"I've got it. Chill out, Hales."

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I'm just flipping out about tonight." Haley said as her blonde best friend walked into the room with the phone in her hand.

"What are you flipping out about, Haley-Bub?" a voice from the phone asked, seeing as it was on speakerphone.

"Papa Sawyer! It's about time you called."

"Well I would have called this morning but I didn't want to wake you and then I had things to do. So, I'm calling now. Now tell me, what are you freaking out about, Hales?"

"Tutor girl has a date tonight." Brooke said as she walked back into the room. "What?" she asked after receiving a death glare from Haley.

"I wanted to tell Papa Sawyer about the date myself, plus don't act like I'm the only one going out tonight. You have a date too." Haley said completely forgetting that the phone was still on.

"I know I have a date tonight, but so does Peyton." Brooke pointed out.

"Don't drag me into this." Peyton said from the bed where she was currently laying while holding the phone.

"What?" bellowed a voice from the phone. "Why do all three of my girls have dates tonight? You've been at Duke for two days."

"Well, Daddy. Remember how you told us to meet the neighbors?" Peyton said in a voice that made it almost impossible for the other two girls to hold in their laughter, but they knew it would call Mr. Sawyer down.

"Yes, but I also remember not mentioning anything about dating them. Someone better start explaining."

"See our neighbors are really ho-." Brooke started before someone cut her off.

"Let me take this one, Brooke." Haley said as she put on her shoes and checked the time and saw she had 10 minutes to spare. "Alright, see remember how before I moved to Orland, I had a best friend in Tree Hill that was a guy?"

"Yea." Larry Sawyer said kind of nervous into the phone.

"Well, it turns out that he lives in the condo across the hall from us with his brother and their best friend."

"So you're dating your old best friend?"

"Actually, I'm dating Tutor girl's old best friend. She is dating his brother, in fact he should be here any minute."

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Brooke, you are dating Haley's old best friend. Haley, you are dating his brother. So should I assume that you, Peyton, are dating their best friend?"

"Yes, I'm going over to their place to have dinner with him, while Brookie and Hales go out with the Scott Boys." Peyton said intentionally leaving out the fact that Jake has a daughter. Before she could start to talk again the doorbell rang. "Sounds like Haley's date is here right now."

"Alright, I'll let you guys go then. I'll either call tomorrow or the next day. Have fun tonight."

"We will." all three girls said as they hung up the phone and headed towards the front door.

**A.N Hey guys! Thanks so much for you support for this story. I know it have been moving kind of slow, I just want to set up all the background stuff before the drama kicks in. I'll try to update this one as much as possible before I leave for my trip, but if I don't I'll get it when I get back. So enjoy and I love reviews!**


End file.
